


Snakes & Knights

by LpsClair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LpsClair/pseuds/LpsClair
Summary: You came here to learn, now several of you will die.You thought you could trust them, now they become your enemies.You believed they would keep you safe, now they've placed you six feet below.You took pride in having us, now we've taken your life.You wore us with joy, now you join the darkest of us.You imagined us so well, now you have to deal with two losses.You daydreamed about us, now you'll never have one.You filled yourself full of us, now we take our revenge





	Snakes & Knights

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dark and deals with death in every chapter apart from two, warnings will be placed at the start of every chapter, I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK. Rowling.

My walls are large and vast, one

thousand years of learning, 

 

A lake  surrounds me, with large fish inside, 

a monster hide down deep 

below.

 

My shelves are full and ink has 

dried, read my words and thou

shall find, why I remained untouched,

Why you shall be stained for life.

 

A spell bewitched one of your own,

in the sky he now fly, lost to his

mind and his now tainted life

 

Feelings and emotions you held so 

dear, are stolen by those who flew 

so near.

 

Droplets of scarlet drip from my

flesh. Remnants of my history of

torture. They form a single word

upon the floorboards. Pain.

 

Silver threads woven by years past

A complex networks of stars 

and moons. Drawing nearer in the 

darkness, until my eyes close 

forever

 

Eyes that gleam with wickedness

forever set in stone

Glare down upon the castle

grounds with fingertips curling 

waiting to pounce on their 

innocent prey. 

 

Watched from afar, your crimes of

stolen lives. You’ve done nothing 

for your pride. Now in your tomb

you must lie. 

You're at your own behest, so take your final breath.

  
  
  
  



End file.
